


𝚃𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝙴𝚛𝚘𝚜

by 0bitteralmonds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bitteralmonds/pseuds/0bitteralmonds
Summary: 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛 𝚡 𝚈𝚞𝚛𝚒-Five times out of ten, Yuri Katsuki can't land a triple axel and ends up falling on his ass. The other five times, he's far too distracted by his handsome Russian coach on the sidelines to remember that he's on the ice! His 25th birthdays coming up, he's never had a lover, never won a gold medal, up to his eyeballs in stress and there's a life-changing element about to come into play! and throughout all of this, his sister Mari and (best) friend Plisetsky are having a field day!What could be so life-changing that his own Coach, Victor Nikiforov, didn't show for his birthday?-𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍: 𝟸𝟻𝚝𝚑 𝙾𝚏 𝙹𝚊𝚗 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷𝙴𝚗𝚍: -
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	1. Hi! Yuri Katsuki Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Little Authors Section!

Credit To The Artist (I Couldn't Find There @ Anywhere! If You Know It Please Say!)

_ Authors Section _

_It's been so so long since I've written anything! I wrote my last fanfiction 2 fricking years ago and it was AWFUL and in truth, I haven't looked back since! But I won't lie, I have missed this feeling and with nothing more to do in lockdown 3.0, I decided to write once again!_

_I have so many amazing ideas for this novel! Please thank the brand new Yuri On Ice: Ice Adolescents teaser trailer for bringing this story to you, if I'm honest, I had never thought that I'd ever be writing a fan fiction for any type of anime! because this time last year, I didn't even like it and wouldn't even bat an eye in that direction!_

_But before we get into the main stuff!_

_Let's take a little dive into my life for a moment! I was 'hired help' at anime central in 2018 and had the pleasure of meeting Jerry Jewell (the voice actor for Victor) Josh Grelle ( The voice actor for Yuri) and Micah Solusod (The voice actor for Yurio) at the time I really wasn't a fan of anime. I'd worked at convention centers before and had really bad experiences with anime cosplayers and voice actors, a lot of them were super rude and often didn't even care to acknowledge when I'd offer to help, so I didn't have the best impression of the anime community!_

_But a free slot was offered to me! And I took the opportunity while it was there and I'm so fricking glad I did!_

_The 3 of them were actually all super funny, super casual, and really down to earth! We all had a really nice time! I thought they'd all be a little annoyed that out of the group (6 other people) that they met I was the only 1 who didn't really enjoy anime but they allowed me to share my experiences and opinions, to my surprise they were actually really kind about it! and all agreed that sometimes voice actors can be "assholes" < direct quote from Jerry there!_

_Overall, Jerry just seemed like someone I'd known for a long time! Like a friend I never knew I had! Kinda quiet but always listening. Josh was really loud and energetic and really got stuck into all the games and conversations! And Toshiyuki was so fricking sweet! He seemed to be so star struck about Josh and Jerry being in the room, that he forgot he was even in the show!_

_I just wanted to put a little section here to clarify a few things before starting! I've never really seen any mainstream (none one-shot or yaoi) Yuri x Victor fanfictions on Wattpad or on AO3 (Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough!) so expect a lot of LGBTQ+ representation and a lot of references to the show! Even though my idea is kinda AU based it will be still taking place inside the little YOI universe!_

_In the show, we don't have too much Victor backstory (hopefully we will in the movie!) so I will be taking things from the show and creating a life for him based on that! I'll probably be completely wrong but it's a fan fiction! I can't be right about everything!_

_It's been 3 years since and here I am! A born again weeb who is OBSESSED with Yuri On Ice, Black Butler, Free! and Fruits Basket, screaming at myself for not finding and joining this fandom sooner!_

_Back to the main stuff!_

_Unlike when I wrote all that time ago there will be no upload schedule for this book! I really want to take my time and post each chapter when I feel like it has reached its perfect goal not only plot-wise but grammar wise too! Plus! I'm currently juggling online university along with my book! however, i can say it'll probably be updated once or twice a week depending mostly on how I feel!_

_Lastly, Please if you have the time, leave kudoes, comment maybe even share! It means a lot to me and gives me the little push I need to continue my journey as a writer! even if in reality I'm just sat at home with nothing more to do than to read and write fan fiction!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_Also, this book is also on Wattpad, I'm always a message away if I'm needed! If you guys ever need to talk or rant or chat, I'm here._

_Stay Safe!_   
_Love!_

_Bitter Almonds!_


	2. Desiderium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiderium: an ardent desire or longing especially a feeling of loss or grief for something lost.

Chapter One

If you watch a jellyfish long enough, it begins to look like a beating heart. The transparent heart of a ghost, a heart where everything you have ever lost has gone to hide from the world. Now, the physical appearance of a Jellyfish may not remind you much of a human's, but we're more alike than you'd think! Jellyfish are survivors, their survivors of everything that ever happens to anybody else.

Just like us.

And the single fact Jellyfish have lived over 500 years without a brain is just incredible, it gives me hope for half the brain dead people I know...which is A LOT.

"Victor!"

His ocean eyes were too focused on the beauty in front of him that his brain hadn't even registered that someone was speaking to him, and when it did it was a little too late, after four attempts at yelling his name and a shake of his shoulder the long-haired male finally turned his head. "Yes? Sorry I was-"

"You were daydreaming again" His companion chuckled smiling playfully, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other still on his boyfriend's shoulder "A year of seeing that look on your face whenever I take you out, you get used to shaking you out of your own head." The taller male slid his hand from Victor's shoulder and into his smaller, colder hand.

The two of them had been roaming the halls of the Moscow Oceanarium for just over an hour now and everywhere the grey-haired male turned he was in love! One thing Victor was a sucker for? Animals! or just life in general! He adored the beauty of it all! How beautiful the water looked with schools of fish inside of it and just how regal sharks seemed up so close. With all of the training for competitions and the stress of travelling constantly on his shoulders he hardly ever had time to stroll the city.

Today was one of his few special days off.

The couple had a date night every month, the 4th of each and every month they'd venture out onto the streets of Russia and do different activities, just to keep the relationship fun and fresh. Last month, to celebrate Victor's 3rd silver medal, they met for lunch almost as soon as the plane arrived on the tarmac! Even if the younger of the two was tired and physically drained none of that really mattered if it meant the two could spend time together. Hell! he'd run all the way from Italy if it meant he could be in his boyfriend's arms for just a few moments.

Impossible and slightly overdramatic but more than true!

If it were possible.

"Come this way, I wanna show you something! Trust me you'll love it." The darker haired male strang him along, down the hallway back towards an area they had been in previously, they'd simply passed by it before as it was quite full but now there was no more than a few people which gave them the perfect chance to admire the scene in front of them! A large empty space with glass covering the entirety of the walls, it's stunning!

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Victor beamed, letting go of the slightly larger hand to run at the case, hands on the glass his eyes shone and gleamed with pure innocence, love, and excitement. The fish and sea animals were stunning, each different, not one was the same. His eyes caught a lone pale pink starfish resting on the glass and his smile faded a little. After a second the Russian stepped backward and shoved his hand into the bag that rests on his hip, clawing through it to find the guide they'd picked up at the very start, it was underneath all of the figures and trinkets he'd bought himself. He flicked through it, finding the star-shaped beauty amongst the other images. "It says this is the only starfish in this part of the tank and only comes out when it's ready to give birth, how adorable! don't you think-" He looked up from the book and turned his head, but when he saw no one he recognized he frowned, turning fully to look around.

Where did he go?

Victor shrugged spinning back around, it wasn't the first time his partner had done something like this, disappeared only to return and say he got distracted by something else or got a call from work, it wasn't the first and definitely wouldn't be the last. Of course, it frustrated the figure skater but what could he do? Both their jobs were demanding and he understood that more than anything.

With his head buried inside his book he waited. 5 minutes, then 10...He sighed, eyes tired of reading words that he didn't understand, luckily the sound of a baby crying made him look towards the noise, giving his eyes a break. With a gloved hand on the page of the book, he watched the scene beside him. A young brunette mother, rocking a child back and forth in her arms, the baby (from where Victor was stood) looked to be a newborn, a beautiful boy no more than a month or two old. The crying soon stopped as the child was cooed and cradled in the female's arms.

For a very brief moment, her brown eyes met Victor's blue ones and the two shared a kind, yet awkward smile, the smile you share with a stranger, before both looking towards the glass. It was through that, that he saw exactly who he'd been looking for.

The dark-haired male was inside the water, scuba gear covering his body from head to toe but not his face, which looked as handsome as it ever had before, he was holding something behind his back. Victor's brows were frowned in confusion but his eyes were wide in pure shock. Is this happening? After a whole year!

His lover soon revealed what was begin his back, a large white handwritten sign.

Where they finally...

'Will you marry me?'

Victor's mind raced as tears began to flow from his eyes, the book that was once in his hands had been discarded long ago and was on the floor, he hadn't even heard it drop onto the tiles...Just as he was about to nod his head 'Yes' until it fell off. Something stopped him.

The woman beside him, the woman from before let out a scream-like sob, one hand covering her mouth as she cried with joy, her body shaking a little as she nodded, cuddling her child close to her body "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Applause erupted from the staff and onlookers. All cheering and smiling. The exact opposite of what Victor felt like doing. He was frozen to his spot, hands in front of him still in the shape of the book, eyes watering, pure shock and horror inside of them, his heart falling from his chest and mind going completely blank, all he could do was watch the man he had slept with, adopted a puppy with, held, cried to, welcomed into his home, take a large step towards the woman a smile on his face, would nobody step in? Nobody protest and say that this woman wasn't who he walked in with? Would Nobody do anything?!

Victor would have and god he wanted to, but It was like he wasn't even there, in the room with everybody else, like he'd never ever been there, he felt invisible, alone...

Always so alone.

\--

"Victor! Hey Victor." He knew Victor did this often, go into his own head and completely forget what he was doing, so young Yuri had gotten far too used to it very, very quickly, he gently shook his coaches arm but when that didn't work (it usually did) he moved in front of the older, taller man, tapping his cheek with his middle finger "Victor I-"

"-Yuri don't do that" The short-haired man spoke for the first time in 5 minutes, batting the finger away from his cheek after a few blinks of his eyes, waking up from his own daydream, finally looking away from the crying child and towards his perfect Japanese student, whose birthday present this was!

"Jee, I'm sorry you just..well one second you were listening and the next you kinda just went quiet." Yuri lowered his hand sliding it into his jacket pocket "Was it about what I said? About your hair, if it is I'm real sorry I didn't mean to offend you I-i just..well I'm kinda nervous about-" He trailed off the conversation when he saw a small tear from his coaches closed eye, the only one he could see, the other fully covered by his fringe "O-oh...Do you maybe wanna get some food? You said you were hungry before you just, you know, fazed out a-and..stuff."

"Yes.." Victor wasn't listening, not one bit. His eyes open but low as his mind raced and tried to fit all the missing pieces of time together:

He wasn't in Russia, he was in Japan.

He wasn't with Levi, he was with Yuri.

He wasn't here for a date, it was Yuri's present.

And he wasn't 23, he was 28...

"Food sounds.." His accent came out a lot more quieter and mumbled than he'd originally planned for it too "food sounds great."


End file.
